Let's Stay Together
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: Rukia has to go back to Soul Society. Ichigo doesn't want her too. Ichigo tries to stop her from leaving. Will she stay?


I was in Ichigo's room in the middle of the night packing my bags to go back to Soul Society. I really didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here in the living world with Ichigo. But I just can't stay here, I don't belong in this world, I belong in Soul Society. Even if it felt like I belonged here with Ichigo. I gave a large sigh,while trying to still pack my bags,even though there wasn't much for me to pack.

"Do...do you really have to go,Rukia?" asked a sad Ichigo. I let out another large sigh and turned aroud to face Ichigo. I tryed to keep my voice as normal as possible. "Y-Yes, Ichigo I h-have to go." I guess it was impossible to keep my voice normal. But I wasn't done talking. I looked him straight in the eyes. "To tell you the truth, I-I don't want to g-go back to Soul Society." "I w-want t-to stay here w-with you." I said softly while looking into his eyes. I was about to cry. I was not going to cry in front of Ichigo! I started to pace in front of Ichigo,trying as hard as possible not to cry. "But-" he started to say, but I cut him off and let my feelings come out.

"I want to stay here with you so bad,Ichigo!" I practically shouted while still pacing in front of him. "Really, I do." I said a little more softly so I wouldn't wake up Ichigo's dad and two sisters. "But..I don't belong here, I belong in Soul Society." "I want to stay here with you." I-I'm happy with you,but...AGHH! I couldn't take it any more! I was feeling so many emotions that it was makiing me dizzy,and I was about to cry,but I was so not gonna cry in front of Ichigo! All of a sudden I was forced to stop pacing. I look up,to see Ichigo's face only inches from mine. He was grabbing me by the shoulders. He looked into my eyes,and I looked into his. After a minute of us just staring at eachother. Ichigo finally spoke...

"Then don't go Rukia." "You just told me you're happy with me and that you want to stay here." "Well,then stay here." "You shouldn't have to go back to Soul Society if you don't wanna go back." "It's your life Rukia." You can stay here with me if you want to." "It's your life Rukia!" "Your life." he said softly while still looking into my eyes. I stare at him with my eyes wide open in shock. D-Did he just say all that? And is that...tears in his eyes? After a moment (or maybe a couple moments) of me getting over my shock I speak softly,almost in a whisper.

"You...You really want me to stay, don't you?" I ask in a sad whisper like voice. "Yeah." he replies. "I really really want you to stay." I suddenly do something that surprises him. I put both my hands on each side of his face. I lean forward so our foreheads are touching. I look into his beautiful eyes,and he looks straight into mine. "I want to stay too." "You have no I dea how much I want to stay here in this world with you." "But if I stay here Ichigo...I-I could get in serious trouble." "They'd come after me Ichigo, and bring me back." I say in a whispered voice,while desprately trying to hold back my tears. "I won't let them bring y-you back to Soul Society,Rukia" he says also in a whispered tone. I can tell just by the sound of his voice that he's trying to hold back his tears too,and that makes more tears come to my eyes. "I know Ichigo,but I just- I have to go back." I say while closing my eyes and holding back a sob. What he says next totally surprises me...

"Fine." he says. I snap open my eyes and look at him. Now I'm the one surprised. "Wha-" I start to say,but this time he cuts me off. "If you have to go back to Soul Society then fine." he says softly while looking into my eyes. "You won't follow me...?" I ask,unsure If I should of said that or not. He looks into my eyes and I can see them get sadder and sadder. I regret saying that. "I...I'll try not to come after you." he says sadly and he trys to put a smile on his face. "But before you go..." he says suddenly."I have something to give you." And this time he does smile.

He removes his forehead from mine and walks over to his desk. I look at him questionally,wondering what he could've gotten me. He opens up one of the desk drawers and pulls out something. "Close your eyes." he says to me. I obey and slowly close my eyes. "I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but since your leaving and I probabely won't see you on Christmas..." "Well,think of It as a going away present." he tells me. I hear him walk over to me and walk behind me. Now I really want to know what he got me. I suddenly feel something go around my neck. Did he get me...a necklace? After a couple of moments of me keeping my eyes closed and becoming more eager by the second of wondering what he gotten me,I hear him walk up In front of me. "Open your eyes" he tells me. I instantelly open my eyes and look down by my neck...

And their around my neck is the most beautiful golden heart locket I've ever seen in my life. A smile instantelly grows on my face. "By the way,that's real gold,and It cost me a fortune." "Oh Ichigo, it's absolutely beautiful! I tell him happily. I look up into his face with my eyes sparkling with tears. "I'm glad you like it Rukia." he says with a small smile on his face. He then began to speak again.. "You can go back to Soul Society Rukia." "But I want you to be happy there,alright? I nod my head. "If you're happy, I'm happy." "But...mostly I just want you to be happy Rukia." He confesses to me. I gasp. "You have been through so much pain, and things have been really rough for you in your life,Rukia." "You deserve happiness." "You...deserve to be happy." I truelly smile at him and more tears come into my eyes. He wants me to be happy. He just wants me to be happy. He then walks up to me and looks into my eyes. He then leans down...

What is he doing!? He's coming closer...and closer...Oh god,what is he doing!? I then feel his lips on my forehead. He then pulls back and looks into my eyes and smiles. He kissed my forehead? He kissed my forehead. I've always had feelings for Ichigo, as more then a friend. At first I was in denial about me having deep feelings for Ichigo. But then I realized I was just lying to myself if I told myself I was in denial. I accept that I am in love with Ichigo Kurasaki. I smile at him again and decide what to do.

"You missed." I say. to him while grinning up at him. "Wha-"he begans to say,but I cut him off. With my lips. I grabbed him by his shirt,pulled him toward me and smashed my lips onto his. I slowly rap my arms around his neck. After him supposedly getting over the shock that I kissed him, he rapped his arms around my waist,and kissed me back. And so there I was in the middle of the night kissing Ichigo Kurasaki, and he was kissing me back! So there we were kissing, when I should already be on my way to Soul Society. But Soul Society was the farthest thing from my mind right now. The only thing that mattered in the world to me right now was Ichigo. Only Ichigo...

After three minutes of our shall I say "Heated" kiss. We pulled back for air. My arms were still around his neck,and his arms still around my waist. We're panting slightly from our kiss, and we're looking at eachother,smiling. After a minute of regaining are breath I speak. "You have no Idea how long I've wanted to kiss you,Ichigo Kurasaki." "Oh,really?" he says slylly while giving me a light kiss on the lips. I nod yes. "You want me to be happy,right Ichigo?" I say looking up to him. "Ofcourse" he tells me. Well,I guess I'll just have to stay here with you then." I tell him before giving him a peck on the lips. "Really?" he asks me hopefully. "Yeah,I wouldn't be happy If I wasn't with you,Ichigo." "For me to be happy... I have to be with you." I say softly, near tears...

We then hug. "Never leave me Rukia,okay? he lightly says in my ear. I move my mouth near his ear. "I will never leave your side Ichigo Kurasaki, and that's a promise." I whisper in his ear. He hugs me even tighter(if that's even possible). I pull back from the hug to look him in the eyes and tell him the three words I've wanted to tell him for so long...

I look him straight in the eyes. "I love you,Ichigo." I say to him,with tears glistening in my eyes. "I love you too,Rukia." He tells me. "So very much." he whispers to me. I smile and kiss him again,with all my passion and love for him in that one kiss. He kisses me back with the same equal passion and love. During that kiss is when the tears come pouring out of my eyes. We pull back after a couple minutes trying to catch our breath. After a second of us catching our breath he see's that I'm silently crying. "What's wrong,Rukia?" "We are you crying?" I look at him,still crying and smile at him. I sniffle a couple times before I speak. "I-I'm crying because I-I'm happy." I say while smiling at him. We then lean are foreheads together again. "I'm glad It's because you're happy" he tells me...

He then kisses my tears away. "I've never been so happy in my life Ichigo." I say to him after he kisses the last of my tears away. "I've never been so happy in my life either,Rukia." he tells me. "Sooo..." I say to him. He lifts an eyebrow. "Soooo,when we gettin married,Ichigo?" I say to him happily. "WHAAAAAAT!?" he says while moving away from me and hitting the closet door while giving me the strangest look ever. "Well,I was just wondering. I mean we are together so we might as well make it official and go get married,right?" I say to him while giving him a cheerful smile. "What?" he says a little more calmly. "Rukia we're only fifteen." "Well,okay you're technically one hundred and fifty,but still I'm only fifteen I can't get married yet!" he says to me. "Oh,but Ichigo?" I say while seductively moving toward him. "If we get married we can,I don't know, have a couple of kids?" " You know,I've always wanted kids." "Oh,really? he says slylly again. I reach him and rap my arms around his neck again. "Yup!" I say cheerfully. He raps his arms around my waist again. "Well,okay maybe we can get married." my smile widens. "But" he says,I pout slightly,ofcourse there's a catch! "But,we'll have to wait til we finish High School." "Then when we finish High School we can get married right away,okay?" "Alright" I say. "And have lots of kids?" I say cheerfully again. "As many as you want." he tells me. "YAY!" I say cheerfully and give him a big hug. I pull back from the hug and kiss him again. And he kisses me back.

"You know." Ichigo says while we're laying down on his bed. "If you're brother finds out we're going to get married after High School, he's going to kick my ass." he says to me. "Yeah,he is!" I tell him playfully. "Thanks, that helps, Rukia!" he says to me,sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You're welcome Ichigo!" "Glad I could help!" I say with equal sarcasm. "But let's not worry about that now." I say to him while snuggling deeper into his chest. "Right now It's just you and me." "No school,no Soul Society to think about." "Just you and me." I say with a smile on my face. "Yeah." he says before kissing the top of my head. "Just you and me." he says, and we both fall asleep, with my new golden heart locket around my neck, glistening in the moonlight that's shining in from the bedroom window, both of us happy,both of us glad, to finally be together.


End file.
